La revanche
by Angemort
Summary: Vous connaissez tous Harry Potter et son histoire. Mais si tout cela ne serait qu’un rêve. Si Voldemort aurait été tué, et ses mangemorts emprisonnés ? Venez connaître cette histoire par le biais des enfants des mangemorts. Ces enfants qui ont du ce battr
1. Chapter 1

La revanche

Vous connaissez tous Harry Potter et son histoire. Mais si tout cela ne serait qu'un rêve. Si Voldemort aurait été tué, et ses mangemorts emprisonnés ? Venez connaître cette histoire par le biais des enfants des mangemorts. Ces enfants qui ont du ce battre pour réussir car personne n'a le courage de leur venir en aide.

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Peut avant la mort de Voldemort :

-Mes cher mangemorts, ce soir, nous prendrons le ministère de la magie. Et alors rien ne nous arrêtera, jamais. Annonça fièrement Voldemort à ces fidèles sujets.

Quelques heures avant la prise du ministère, un groupe de mangemort c'est réuni dans une des salles du manoir Jedusor. Ce groupe était composé de quatre couples, et leurs enfants. Lucius Malfoy, sa femme Narcissa et leurs enfants Drago et Ariani ; Ewan Zabini, son épouse Alicia et leurs enfants Blaise et Anastasia ; Voldemort, sa femme Bellatrix et leurs enfants Chad, Brian et la petite Lyne et pour finir James Potter, sa bien aimée Lily et leurs enfants Harry et Ambre.

Les adultes parlaient du plan contre le ministère, tant dis que les enfants jouaient ensemble, le plus âgé, à savoir Chad veillait sur ses amis ainsi que sur son petit frère et sa petite sœur.

L'heure de l'attaque sonnait. Les mangemort transplanèrent un à un jusqu'au ministère.

Les quatre couples dont nous avons parlé avant veillaient que leurs enfants aient tout ce dont ils ont besoin, puis ils transplanèrent au ministère.

La bataille avait déjà commencée et les huit arrivant se jetèrent dans la mêlé, tuant tout les ennemis qui avaient le malheur d'être sur leurs passages.

Trois heures plus tard, le nombre de mangemort avait considérablement diminué. Cela était du à l'arrivée incessante des membre de l'ordre du phénix.

Puis, les aurors finirent par encercler les mangemorts ainsi que Voldemort.

Dumbledor arriva finalement et combat Voldemort qui fut tué par un sortilège qu'un auror avait lancé dans son dos.

Les mangemort virent avec effroi le sortilège de mort toucher leur maître et ce dernier tomber.

Les mangemort survivent furent arrêter, et leurs identités furent révélées. Le ministre de la magie jugea les mangemorts et les condamna à passer le restant de leur vie à Azkaban. Tant dis que leurs enfants iraient dans un orphelinat.


	2. Chapter 2

lady125 : merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai aucune idée des couples qu'il y aura, et oui on verra Hermione. Pas tout de suite. Soit au prochain chapitre soit au quatrième.

Chapitre 2 : l'est où maman ?

Les enfants étaient encore endormis dans le manoir Jedusor quand des aurors entrèrent dans la bâtisse en défonçant la porte. Les enfants se réveillèrent en sursaut, tandis que les deux mangemorts charger de leur sécurité se précipitaient pour connaître l'origine de se raffut.

Les deux mangemorts eurent le choc de leur vie en voyant des aurors pénétré dans le manoir. Ils coururent tout deux vers les enfants. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de tout faire pour les protéger. Les enfants regardèrent les mangemort sans comprendre puis virent les aurors rentré dans la pièce. Les enfants se cachèrent tous derrière Chad et Brian, les deux plus grands.

Les deux protecteurs des enfants se firent capturer, puis un auror se tourna vers les enfants qui s'étaient recroquevillé dans un coin. L'auror eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'une petite fille –Anastasia- lui demanda :

-l'est où maman ?

Puis il appela ses confrères qui guidèrent les enfants et les conduisirent jusque dans un orphelinat.

Des années plus tard, Brian et Chad étaient entrés dans l'école de sorcellerie nommée Poudlard. Ils revenaient à chaque vacance et parlaient de cette école à leurs jeunes amis.

Les enfants n'avaient plus demander où étaient leurs parents, car personne ne leur répondaient. Un jour, Chad voulu savoir pourquoi lorsqu'il était à l'école les autres enfants le regardaient avec plein de haine.

Il alla donc, accompagné de Brian, Lyne, Anastasia, Blaise, Harry, Ambre, Drago et Ariani chez la directrice pour enfin avoir réponse à toutes leurs questions sans réponses ?

-Vous avez demandé à me voir ? Questionna la directrice de l'orphelinat

-Oui Madame, dit Chad.

-Que voulez vous ? demanda la directrice avec une pointe d'ennuis

-Des réponses.

-Très bien, fit la directrice résignée à enfin leur parler. Quelles sont vos questions ?

-Où sont nos parents ?

-Eh bien, soupira la directrice, vos parents sont à Azkaban, c'est…

-Nous savons se que c'est, coupa Brian.

-Pourquoi y sont-ils ? demanda Chad.

-Ils se sont ralliés à Voldemort qui est également ton père. Vous avez déjà entendu cette histoire, à propos de « Lord Voldemort » ?

-Bien entendu, tout le monde la connaît. Croyez vous que l'on puisse allé voir nos parents ?

-Je crains qu'il ne soit impossible en tout cas pour les plus jeunes d'y aller. Mais Brian et toi pourrez y allé. Par contre, il faut faire des démarches spéciales auprès du ministère.

-Vous pourriez faire ces démarches pour nous ?

-Je pense que c'est possible.


	3. Chapter 3

lady125 : et oui, tu es la première revieweuse. Le chapitre la est un peu cour aussi, mais pour me rattraper, je posterai le week-end et le mercredi. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 : La répartition

Le groupe de jeunes sortirent du bureau directorial pour ce diriger vers leurs chambres. Ils étaient tous entrain de leurs valises. En effet, pour la première année, les neuf amis étaient enfin en même temps à Poudlard.

Chad entrain en 5ème année, Brian en 4ème année, tandis que Lyne, Blaise, Anastasia, Harry, Drago, Ambre et Ariani entraient en première année.

C'est donc avec impatience que les amis se dirigèrent vers la barrière qui donnait accès au Poudlard Express. Brian passa le premier pour bien réceptionner les plus jeunes tandis que Chad leur donnait le « top » pour passer la barrière sans attirer l'attention des moldus.

Une fois tout ce petit monde arrivé sur le quai, ils entreprirent de trouver un compartiment. Chad et Brian aidèrent les plus jeunes à mettre leurs valises dans le compartiment.

Puis Chad dû se rendre à l'avant du train car il était préfet.

Le voyage se passa sans incident majeur, malgré le fait qu'Anastasia avait donné une claque à un élève qui avait osé insulter leurs parents. Son acte fut applaudi par tous les occupants du compartiment.

Dans la soirée, le train arriva enfin en gare et tout le monde descendit.

Les premières années allaient avec Hagrid pour faire la traversée du lac en barque tandis que les plus âgés allaient dans les carrosse tirés par il ne savaient quoi.

Lors de l'entrée des premières années dans la grande salle, il y eu de nombreux chuchotement, notamment à cause des enfants des mangemorts présents.

Un professeur d'aspect sévère était devant un tabouret où était posé un vieux chapeau usé. Elle appela les nouveaux élèves les un après les autres, puis vint :

-Jedusor Lyne, appela Mac Gonagall

-Serpentard, s'écria le choipeau.

Lyne fut acclamée par tout les Serpentard, devant le regard dégouté des autres, et elle s'assis entre ses deux grands frères.

-Malfoy Ariani !

-Serpentard !

Drago regarda sa sœur avec fierté. Il était content que Dumbledor ait accepté que sa petite sœur, Ambre et Anastasia puisse venir à Poudlard une année plus tôt.

-Malfoy Drago !

-Sertpentard !

Drago fut acclamé par sa maison et rejoignit en vitesse sa sœur et ses amis.

-Potter Ambre !

-… Serpentard !

Chad regarda sa cousine préférée venir jusqu'à la table des Serpentard. Le choipeau avait été un peu plus long pour elle.

-Potter Harry !

-Serpentard !

Cette fois ci, constata Chad, ça s'était passé très vite, mais il n'en était pas du tout déçu, au contraire, il était tout se qu'il peut y avoir de plus heureux.

Puis vint le tour de :

-Anastasia Zabini !

-Serpentard !

Ansatasia se tourna vers son grand frère qui faisait encore la queue, attendant son tour et lui fit un grand sourire, pour lui montré son enthousiasme.

Puis vint le dernier élève :

-Zabini Blaise !

-Serpentard

Voila, les amis étaient enfin tous réunis ! Ils partirent donc à la suite de Chad qui menait les premières années de Serpentard dans leur salle commune.

En passant devant la table des Serdaigle, Drago vit une fille de première année lui faire un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit, puis il se hâta de suivre ses camarades.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanui d'Astor : Merci, mais je ne sais pas moi-même où je vais pour le moment.

lady125 : Tu n'imagine pas combien tu as………… Réponse dans le chapitre

Chapitre 4 : Premier jour de cours.

Le lendemain, les garçons, à savoir Drago, Blaise et Harry descendirent dans la salle commune, où ils rejoignirent Chad, Brian, Anastasia, Ambre et Lyne. Ensemble, ils allèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuné.

Arrivé là bas, Drago vit à nouveau la jeune Serdaigle.

Une fois à table, un hibou atterri devant Chad. C'était celui de la directrice de l'orphelinat. Il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir, puis il lut rapidement la missive.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que ça dit, demanda avec impatiente Ambre.

-C'est la lettre de la directrice. C'est la réponse à la lettre qu'elle-même avait envoyé au ministère.

-Alors ? dit Ambre qui ne tenait plus du tout en place.

-Et bien, il ne donne l'autorisation qu'à certain d'entre nous pour cette fois.

-Ah, et qui peut y allé ? Questionna Blaise

-Alors, moi, je peux allé voir mes parents, ensuite, Blaise les vôtres, dit il en regardant le frère et la sœur, puis Drago et pour finir Harry. On devra y aller le 5 octobre. Pour ceux qui n'y vont pas cette fois, ce sera la prochaine. Et en attendant, il est marqué que l'on a le droit de leurs envoyer des lettres. Mais il faut savoir qu'elles seront toutes lues par des aurors, donc ça ne sert à rien de faire un message codé ou autre. Compris ?

-Compris, dirent les frères et les sœurs.

Dix minutes plus tard, les emplois du temps furent tous distribués. Les plus jeunes regardèrent les leurs avec enthousiasme. Ils commençaient avec sortilèges. Et pour parfaire le tout, aujourd'hui ils n'avaient aucun cours avec les gryffondors.

Ils demandèrent donc aux plus âgé de leur montrer le chemin.

Brian et Chad les menèrent donc devant leur salle cinq dix minutes avant la sonnerie, puis ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre leurs salles de classe.

Comme pure le constater les élèves lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la classe, leur professeur, M Flitwick, était minuscule, et devait monter sur une pile de livre pour ce faire voir de la classe. Se qui fit sourire les camarades.

Du côté des Serdaigle, une jeune fille à l'air sérieux sortit ses livres, puis regarda les autres élèves. La moitié de la classe était composée de Serdaigle, et l'autre de Serpentard.

Avant qu'elle n'entre à Poudlard, ses parents lui avaient parlé d'un certain groupe d'élèves qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas fréquenté, à savoir, les Potter, les Jedusor, les Malfoy et les Zabini. Et bien sur les serpentards. Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu le jeune Malfoy, elle avait craqué. En plus il lui avait sourit. Une fois la veille et l'autre de matin même. Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers elle. Elle rougit puis tourna vite sa tête.

Le professeur commença enfin son cours en commençant par faire l'appel. Ensuite, il parla des différents sortilèges. Donc en gros ce fut un cours de théorie dont Ambre ce serait bien passé. Pas qu'elle n'aime pas cela, mais son ami Drago assit à coté d'elle ne portait pas grande attention au cour, préférant fixer une Serdaigle. Ambre eut donc recours à une multitude de coup de coude contre Drago. Ce dernier à force d'avoir mal reporta son « entière » attention sur le cours, regardant quand même assez souvent la Serdaigle.

A la fin du cours, Drago ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de la fille.

Il suivi ses amis jusqu'au cours suivant, métamorphose, que les Serpentard avaient en même temps que les Poufsouffles.

Pendant ce cours ci, le professeur qui avait mi le choipeau sur chacune des nouvelles têtes la veille, se montra une femme sévère, qui souriait rarement. Elle commença donc le nouveau cours par leur expliquer comment exécuter un sortilège pour transformer une allumette en aiguille. A la fin du cours, il n'y eut qu'une réussite. Ariani, bien que moins âgée que la plupart de la classe réussi parfaitement à faire sa transformation au bout de plusieurs essais. Elle fut récompensée de 10 points pour Serpentard, ce qui fit que le moral des Serpentards était au plus haut en cette fin de matinée.

A midi, Ariani raconta son exploit à ses deux cousins les plus âgés. Ils la félicitèrent autant que les autres l'avaient fait.

Chad observa un moment Drago qui essayait tant bien que mal de croiser le regard d'une fille de Serdaigle.

-On dirait que tu as flashé sur quelqu'un cousin, nargua Chad.

Malheureusement pour Drago, Ambre avait entendu la phrase de Chad et intervint.

-Oh et pas qu'un peu si tu veux mon avis. Tu aurais du le voir en cours de sortilège.

-Raconte, demanda avidement l'aîné des Jedusor.

-Eh bien, pendant qu'on était en cours, Drago n'arrêtait pas de regarder cette fille. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à la faire suivre un minimum le cours à force de coups de coudes répétés. Il devrait d'ailleurs avoir un petit bleu, se moqua gentiment Ambre.

Chad éclata de rire devant un Drago qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Le repas se finit sans anicroche. Puis les premières années de Serdaigle et de Serpentard se dirigèrent vers les serres où ils avaient cours de botanique. Pendant celui-ci, Drago se débrouilla pour travailler avec la fille qui le hantait depuis la veille.

-Salut, je m'appelle Drago Malfoy et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.


End file.
